Dipstick
Dipstick is a dalmatian puppy who had appeared in 101 dalmatians and in 102 dalmatians. Biography Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians. He appears in the live action 101 Dalmatians movie, and again in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. He also appears as an adult in 102 Dalmatians, retaining his live-action puppy look as well as gaining a new owner, a mate, and three puppies of his own. In his live-action form, both as a puppy and adult, he looks more like a typical Dalmatian with black patches on his tail and his ears. However, in 101 Dalmatians: the series he undergoes a drastic change in appearance: His head is shaped like a water jug from the front and is very flat on top, and he has large floppy ears and a huge nose. His left ear is black, and his nose is dark brown instead of black. He still has his trademark black tail, and darker shaded eyelids. There aren't many known instances of Dipstick's personality as a pup in the animated or live-action movies. However, the series gives him a whole new look and at least some indication of personality. He seems to have a very complacent attitude and will do whatever Mooch does or wants him to do and doesn't seem to mind; even being hung from a clothespin and shaken like a leaf as evidenced in the series episode Love Em and Flea Em. He is often seen laughing at Mooch's jokes at the cruel expense of someone else, and loves playing practical jokes on others. He also loves junk food, often aiding Mooch and Wizzer in stealing from the pantry in order to obtain it. However, he doesn't appear to like getting in trouble, as seen in the episode Twelve Angry Pups. When Spot quizzed him on who he'd been with and what he'd been doing, he broke down in noisy tears, most likely afraid he was going to get in big trouble. He also exhibits a gullible and naive streak as evidenced in Walk on the Wild Side, being unable to recognize Swamp Rat or Rolly in disguise when it was clearly obvious. Episodes Which Dipstick Has A Speaking Role *"Love `em and Flea `em" *"Bad to the Bone" (Albiet; Laughing) *"Prima Doggy" *"Twelve Angry Pups" *"Cone Head" (Albiet; Laughing) *"Walk on the Wild Side" *"Dog Food Day Afternoon" *Mall Pups Appearance and Personality In his appearance in the 1961 animation, he is shown to look like a typical dalmatians with black patches on his ears. He also has a trademark tail, which the tip is colored black. His personality is not officially given. In the series, he undergoes a drastic change, both in appearance and personality, his head is shaped like that of a water jug, and appears to be not one of the typical shaped dalmatians. He has a huge nose and is color brown instead of black. He still has his trademark black tail, and darker shaded eyelids. Contrary to being smart in the live-action film, he appears to be stupid, not realizing some obvious things easily. This coincides with his personality in the live-action film, which he appears quite intelligent. His appearance as a puppy is retained, that resembles that of Pongo. His personality also resembles that of his father, being quick witted and smart. He also is the one who led the search and rescue operation to find his stolen family, which he will so anything to save them. 102 Dalmatians In 102 Dalmatians, he is seen to have become an adult, moved off the farm and now lives with a woman named Chloe Simmons, has a mate named Dottie and three puppies of his own, known as Oddball, Domino, and Little Dipper. In this live-action sequel, he again undergoes a drastic change in personality, as contrary to being stupid in the series. He appears to be quite intelligent and cares about his family and pups. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies To The Rescue He appears as he and his mate, Dottie, telling Oddball and Domino that their brothers and sisters are missing. He accuses Cruella, which in fact is true, that she is the mastermind behind this. He then tells the two pups not to get in trouble, and take care of their "pets" and will return shortly after rescuing the pups, which they not (they too are captured). He, along with Dottie, are later rescued by Domino & Oddball, when they defeat Cruella. In the game, he wears a red collar unlike in the film. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Dalmatians Category:Male Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Live-Action Characters